Tangy Temptations
by RushedUponATime
Summary: One-shot. All Human. Sequel/Companion to Sweet Sensations. Edward and Bella sneak away from the meadow into the blankets of the woods. Now its Bella turn to get between Edward legs. Tree branches beware, it's time for Emmett to crash the fun using his big guns. Citrusy with a twist!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N. ****T****ha****nks to my beta: sanctuary-in-dreams! ****Sorry for the year delay.**

Tangy Temptations

The sun was blazing now, high up in the flawless clear blue skies, positioned exactly above the small clearing- the eye of the storm. The meadow: serene and tranquil, a circular pasture dominated by a collection of leaf blades bending in the breeze. Flowers sway in the light winds and their petals flutter in loops caught in whirlwind.

The woods, a direct contrast: thick trucks form the eyewall, ringed around the relatively calm. The overgrowth, a disarray of browns and greens, clustered on the forest floor. Leaves howl in the gust, violently whipping in every direction the hurricane goes. Sunrays vanish in the chaotic border, created by years of undergrowth, confining the light in the vines of time.

Bella survey's her surroundings, making sure the coast is clear. Emmett and Jasper are nowhere to be seen, but they can be heard deep in the forest causing mischief. Alice skips through the fields, weaving a crown of pale flowers to complete her outfit. A mesh of earthy browns and island greens cling to her petit body, making her look like a dainty forest sprite, covered in bark and leaves. Rosalie lies on her stomach in a low-cut halter top baring most of her back, enjoying the rare sunny days of Forks. She sunbathes with her sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose while she flips through a gossip magazine.

Bella tugs Edward's hand for his attention, with a finger to her lips to signal silence. Edward quirks his eyebrow in question of what she is scheming. Bella's eyes travel between Edward's legs then shifts her line of vision to the forest, and tilts her head slightly, beckoning Edward to follow.

Her mischievous, coffee-rich coloured eyes tempered with the sunlight like swirling cream, Edward could not possibly deny her request. His chrome green eyes well pronounced by their surroundings, gleam at the risk of danger it presents. Despite this, he takes the chance.

The others are unaware as the couple slips inconspicuously behind the shady trees and thick brushes; they stifle their laughter at the effortless escape as they try to keep it that way. Edward sits with his feet planted to the ground, knees open and hands between them, holding his family jewels. Bella swats Edward's hands away so she can take the treasure in her own. Her fingers massage the bottom of the skin until it goes loose, continuing until she reached her goal, erecting the soft flesh.

Edward watches her carefully, his eyes darkening to a deeper pine green hue. Bella inches closer and closer, until her lips touches the juicy plump. Her pink tongue, teasing the tip, twirls in circles around and around. Juice is already leaking out and Bella captures the tangy drops on her talented tongue.

"Mmhmmm," she moans as the sugary substance melts in her mouth.

Edward growls at her to stop playing with her food, and she complies, wrapping her mouth so it encircles the head. Her bottom teeth scrape along the base as she takes in the length. She bobs her head up and down, filling her oral cavity with Edward's slice. By end, the whole thing reaches the back of Bella throat, and she hums in triumph.

"It's going to explode," Edward cautions.

Bella doesn't cares and when it finally does, she swallows. Bella has a cheeky grin as she smiles at Edward, who stares awe-struck at her accomplishment.

"Refreshing," Bella exhaled, smacking her lips in satisfaction.

Edward's jaw drops at that mouth-watering sight.

With a finger tapping on her chin, Bella imitates The Thinker's pose. "I'm forgetting something, aren't I?" she muses.

Edward continues to stare opened mouth; his only movement was from his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

This brought inspiration to Bella. "Oh yes! I promised to give you a taste." she teased him as she leisurely made her way to him.

Bella seductively crawling up to plants a kiss on Edward's gapping mouth, assaulting Edward's tongue with the zesty flavour when their tongues intertwine.

Too caught up in making out, they don't notice heavy footsteps approaching. Finally the movement of the rustling leaves alert the two of a presence: but it's already too late. Strong hands push away the branches and ferns, snapping the fragile plant by mistake with their underestimated strength.

Bella turned her head back to look at the intruder, her expression very similar to a deer caught in headlights; her doe brown eyes wide with shock and she freezes in her state, unsure of what to do next. Edward's position was not much better; he was rooted to his spot, with flushed cheeks.

"They're at it again!" Emmett groans as he discovers their hideout.

His booming voice snapping Bella out of her daze, and she quickly ducked behind Edward for protection.

It was a close call for her but she managed to avoid Emmett and the rest of the gang as they began gathering round.

Unfortunately for Edward, he was exposed like a sitting duck with four curious pairs of eyes to scrutinize him, much like scientists on the verge of a new discovery; eyes glued to the microscopic lens, studying the specimen. All their bodies leaned in for a closer look as if he was the main attraction at a carnival; heads were straining to get a glimpse of the action, at the caged and vulnerable animal.

Edward tried to hide the incriminating evidence with his hands but Emmett's strong hands were ready to strike, his move as swift as a viper's. His fingers were like Jaws of Life, easily prying away Edward's hands like scrap metal in a car accident. It didn't take long to save the victim - or in this case, reveal the orange peel.

"That was the last slice of Ruby orange!" complained Rosalie.

"It's okay, Rosalie. There's still the sun-kissed oranges from California and mandarin oranges imported from China," Alice comforted, gesturing to the basket full of other oranges.

"And freshly squeezed orange juice," reminded Jasper "But these two seems to have their fair share of juicing." eyeing the pair of messy lovers.

Self-consciously, Bella used the back of her hand to wipe off the orange residue around her mouth.

"First, Edward mauls the first orange of the summer and now Bella snags the last slice!" Rosalie bitches in irritation.

"At least it's just oranges," rations Jasper.

"It could have been worse," predicts Alice with a wink.


End file.
